


His Name

by yusol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), sailor moon glow, slight chanbaek, vegan jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusol/pseuds/yusol
Summary: Sehun is proud of himself for getting over Luhan.Or so he thought.





	His Name

At first Sehun ignored the quietly squealing girls who were obviously trying to hide themselves, which he didn’t understand why they bothered since their phones were huge and well no one holds their phones that straight to scroll through twitter; nonetheless, he decided to say hi to them. He appreciated fans, he genuinely cherished them so he did everything in his power to satisfy them. The girls embarrassingly greeted him while apologizing and quickly scrammed away. Sehun grabbed his caramel latte and headed up to the second floor of the café that faced an otherwise hectic intersection on normal days but quiet today due to the pouring rain. 

It wasn’t a habit of his to randomly stroll down Hongdae to grab some coffee. Sehun woke up with an unfamiliar feeling of peace surrounding him so he decided to make the best of it. He inhaled the scent of his latte and looked out the window and watched the rain drops on the window leave trails while cringing at himself for being fake deep.

“You’re doing well.” He thought to himself. “You did well. Good job Oh Sehun. You’ve moved on successfully.”

A rush of warmth spread through his body, a pleasant feeling of ending the emotions that incessantly stuck to him even years after. It took him quite a while to get over the fact that the man he once cherished, loved, and looked up to so much had left. Suho had told him that he’d mutter his name over and over during the first weeks of the man’s departure. He lightly chuckled into his latte when he recalled Suho made fun of him over breakfast.

“You kept muttering his name,” Suho said “so I had to sleep in the living room because you wouldn’t stop.” Then he closed his eyes and imitated what Sehun allegedly had done at night.

“Luhan, Luhan, Luhan!” Suho said in a husky voice, successfully enacting Sehun’s character.

The name didn’t spark anything; not a memory, excitement, and not the warm feeling he dubbed love once upon a time. It’s been, what? 5 years, Sehun chided himself. Luhan was just Luhan. They used to talk from time to time; simple ‘hi!’s and ‘how are you?’s and eventually stopped talking shortly after Luhan had publicly announced his relationship. His girlfriend was definitely a talented beauty, lucky him.

Sehun slowly put his latte down and consciously followed the way his name felt on Sehun’s lips.

“Lu Han.” Sehun whispered to himself. “Xiao Lu.”

But the name, saying his name, felt so fucking… right. 

 

 

Night came around and the guys gathered in a room to eat and have a small chat. It had been a long time since they all got time to sit around.

“Did you guys hear?” asked Chanyeol “Baekhyun said we’re going to attend some award show in Beijing next week Friday.”

Jongdae nodded “Yeah, Suho said he’s gonna talk to us about it.”

“I’m not going to be able to attend” Kyungsoo said “I have a shoot that day.”

“Same,” Baekhyun replied “I have a shoot too, be sure to thank the fans behalf of us and lend them our apologies for not being able to attend.”

“Oh so you won’t be able to see your favorite hyung?”

“Who?”

“You know; tall, handsome, raps.”

Sehun butt in “wait Baek is Chanyeol your fave?”

“Thank you Sehun but no, I’m talking about Kris. We all know Kris doted on Baek, and Baek loved the attention.” Chanyeol smirked. “Don’t think I didn’t see the messages you sent to Kris two days ago.”

“Shut up Chanyeol. Why are you going through my phone?”

“Uh it wasn’t me who broke into my room and came into my bed. Your phone kept buzzing so I had to put it on silent-”

"I thought Kris cut contact with everyone, didn't he say so on some interview?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Kyungsoo why are you watching Kris's interviews in the fi-"

“Wait why was Baek sleeping with you?” Jongdae interrupted.

“Jongdae stop acting dumb, you sent us the video of you reacting to those two fucking when they thought everyone left the dorms” Jongin rolled his eyes while cutting the piece of broccoli on his plate.

“You fucking WHAT Kim Jongdae?” Baekhyun yelled. He looked over at Chanyeol who seemed indecisive about bragging about that night or punching Jongdae in the face. 

“Jongin why the fuck are you eating broccoli with a knife?” Jongdae ignored Baekhyun.

“I’m going vegan, Jongdae.”

“Bullshit. Explain the fried chicken boxes in your room.” Sehun exclaimed. 

Baekhyun was boiling with anger at that point. “Kim Jongdae. Fucking answer me.” He yelled again.

Suho burst into the room, everyone turned to stare at him.

“You guys probably heard by now but we’re attending an award show in Beijing. We’re nominated for 3 categories; best boy group, best performance, and best music video. Everyone better have their speeches written down and memorized by then.” right before he headed out, he added “Luhan and Kris are nominated alongside us. So, for that,” he looked over at all of them “get your nerves and moods ready. We will be talking to them and greeting them as they hold the nominee titles as well. Setting this positive image between us will be significant in the near future, we must make sure the media captures it.”

“It’s been 5 years,” Chanyeol yelled back at a Suho closing the door behind him. “It’s not like any of us give a fuck anymore.”

Us. Sehun knew that meant the 12 of them.

“Yeah,” they all said in unison. “Plus, I’m happy for Luhan and Kris hyung doing so well in China” Jongin added. 

“Brooooo! Lu is the bop of the century!” Minseok finally looked up from the tablet he was watching anime on and Jongdae started yelling “LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA OOH OhHh I’M JUST TRYNA GET YOU IN THE MOOD”

“I CALL bullshit. Kris’s collab with Travis was THE shit!” Chanyeol slammed his fists on the table and Minseok started rapping “GIRL YOU KNOW YOU A FREAK YEAH YEAH SHAWTY YOU BELONG TO ME YEAH YEAH LEMME GET YOU IN THE ZONE”

Sehun laughed at the grown ass men arguing. Then he fell back in thought. He didn’t miss hearing Luhan’s voice like he used to. The crave to hear Luhan’s singing voice next to him; the Sehun who spent countless nights reminiscing how the older used to call out his name between moans and gasps, had now disappeared. He was able to laugh genuinely when topics came around Luhan; a concept foreign to him just a few years back. 

The youngest watched the others pull up a music video of Luhan. The man was indeed a stunner; his youthful face, his soft features, those eyes that Sehun used to always stare into, those pretty lips of his which did wonders on Sehun’s mouth and length, the thin and long neck Sehun’s kisses were planted in abundance. 

Sehun remembered it all. His hands which memorized their way around the other’s body felt the dearth of him.  
However, Sehun didn’t feel the dearth of Luhan. 

"Alright, let's stop before Suho comes here bitching about us being noisy."

The men left the common room and head back to their rooms. Sehun carefully opened his door to prevent Suho from waking up. His roommate was quite keen on getting his 8 hours of undisturbed sleep.

Shortly after, Sehun heard the door creaking open. Luhan came into Sehun’s room panting. Sehun couldn’t believe his eyes, he was left speechless.

When did the other come to Korea? Why was he in his room? How did he get into the dorms? 

“Hyung what the fuck are you doing here?” Sehun said bewildered and sitting up on his bed, looking for a missing Suho.

“Shhhh! They’re going to hear us” Luhan said as he said as he walked towards. “Sehun, I missed you” 

“Luha-”and before Sehun could utter another word, the older had successfully placed himself on Sehun’s lap and grabbed both sides of his face only to pull him up against his own lips. Sehun couldn’t contain himself, he found himself kissing back eagerly, and deepening the kiss. He used his tongue to open the other’s mouth, and in return was pushed down. Luhan continued kissing him while whimpering and softly tugging against his lips. Sehun nearly gasped when he felt their chests touch, he had forgotten how amazing that feeling of skin to skin was. The Chinese man’s tongue felt colder but Sehun got distracted as he undressed the other, still pulling their mouths close together. Luhan broke away to throw off his boxers off and Sehun could swear he was shining. His body was fucking shining like some sailor moon shit, thought Sehun. 

There it was, the body he couldn’t wait to get his hands on.  
“Sehun..” Luhan whispered as the taller held his hips to gently change their positions. Luhan hugged Sehun’s neck and panted as he sucked and placed kisses all over his ears and neck. The other raised his hips against his, and moaned repeatedly. Hearing the Chinese man moan tethered all of Sehun’s self-restraint. “Luhan.” Sehun said close to his ear, holding both his hands above his head. 

“You’re hard.” Luhan smiled as his hand slowly placed onto Sehun’s crotch. “Wake up and take care of yourself.”

“What. What?”

“Sehun, we get it you have a big dick but for fuck’s sake go take care of it.” Sehun heard Suho say.

“A dream huh?” Jongin poked at Sehun’s boner propping up the sheets like a tent. “Damn son who the fuck did you dream about, Sehun junior turned into a fucking rock.”

“Shut up. I don’t know why this happened. Probably because we’ve been super busy these days.” Sehun replied as he gathered the sheets on him and walked to the bathroom.

He wasn’t sure if he was mad because it was a dream or if it was a dream about Luhan. He didn’t like the idea of relapsing to some old feelings he had abandoned years ago. “At least it explains the sailor moon glow,” Sehun thought, “I’m just sexually frustrated and he was the last person I had sex with so this is normal”. He couldn’t hide his content smile about not feeling anything but horny, which was enough proof to prove himself that he missed the sex, none of that love stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing with this fic tbh ;-;;;;;; i had a small hunhan enlightment while i was typing up my polisci midterm. it's basically in the setting of current exo and ot12 exo? hahx its 2018 and im still writing hunhan fics smh ://////


End file.
